Simian Says (John Smith 10)
Story On Primus, Eunice is obtaining a sample from the Codon Stream. She puts it into a scanner. Scanner: Arachnichimp DNA has been corrupted. Eunice: Corrupted? (Activates communicator) Azmuth? There’s something wrong with a DNA sample. Azmuth: That’s your problem! Send some Voliticus Biopsis to get a fresh sample. Eunice: Right. Of course. (Two blue, mosquito-like creatures take to the air, leaving the planet.) It is now been a few hours, and Eunice is still waiting for the Voliticus Biopsis. Eunice: They should be back by now. I’ll call Azmuth, though, I suppose this is my problem. Eunice gets on a ship, and flies off. She approaches the planet Aranhaschimmia, where her ship is hit by a laser. She crashes down onto the planet. End Scene On Earth, John, Gwen and Kevin are laying on a grassy hill. John: Wow. It’s been two days since anything interesting has happened. Not even a fan attack. Voice: Then I apologize for interrupting. (The three turn, and see Simian.) Kevin: You! (Kevin swings a fist, and Simian dodges.) Simian: Whoa, Kevin! I’m a friend here. Kevin: Yeah right! Gwen: I recognize you. You were one of those bounty hunters. Kevin: Yeah. And he owes me big time! Simian: Relax, Kevin. I’m not here for you. (Turns to John) I need your help. John: This ought to be good. Fine. I’ll hear your request. Kevin: Are you serious!? Simian: Thank you, John. Now, I recently obtained something called a Xenocyte. John: What, did you cause a DNAlien army by accident. Simian: Yes. I sold it to Mizaru, a crime boss on my home planet, Aranhaschimmia. He’s been possessed, and DNAliens have taken over my people. I feel, responsible, but I need help to fix it. Kevin: You don’t seriously believe him, do you John? John: Not sure. We’re still going to the planet. Also, (Presses the Omnitrix, and a yellow beam of light scans Simian.) Simian’s coming with us. If it turns out he’s lying, then he’s all yours, Kevin. Kevin: (sighs) Alright. Let’s get this over with. Omnitrix: Arachnichimp DNA sample restored. End Scene They land on Aranhaschimmia, which is a forest, with wood paths up in the trees. John: What’s with the paths in the trees? Simian: Root Sharks. They live by the roots below. They consider us a delicacy. John: Hm. (Then, the Omnitrix starts beeping.) What now? Omnitrix: Unitrix signal detected. John: Unitrix? Eunice is here? (John runs off) Gwen: John! Wait! John runs to a crossway, when he’s suddenly surrounded by DNAlien Arachnichimps. John: Whoa! It looks like the whole species has been contaminated. There’s too many to try reverting them. So. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Articguana: Articguana! (Articguana fires a freeze ray, freezing several DNAliens. Then, the Omnitrix beeps.) Omnitrix: Parallel signal interference detected. Resetting. Articguana: Resetting? Now? (Articguana reverts.) John: What’s that all about!? The DNAliens charge in, and John ducks down. A mana shield forms around him, and the DNAliens hit it and fall. Kevin had absorbed wood, and charges in with a mallet hand. He knocks DNAliens away, but Simian was nowhere in sight. Kevin: Told you he wouldn’t be here. Gwen: Just stay focus. (Fires a mana blast at a DNAlien.) John! Feel free to join us! John: Can’t. The Omnitrix is acting up. (A DNAlien comes at him, when Eunice swings in on a vine, grabbing John and carrying him out. They land on the path down the road.) John: Eunice! Am I glad to see you! (Has a pondering face) Are you releasing a signal? I can’t change right now. Eunice: Why change? You’re perfect as you are. (Kisses John on the cheek, and John is speechless.) Guys! Come on! This way! (Gwen creates mana platforms, and she and Kevin run on them. Eunice and John get up into the trees, following them.) End Scene The gang makes their way up to a knothole, which they go into. Simian arrives shortly afterwards. Kevin: Where were you!? You completely abandoned us in that fight. Simian: Sorry. But I couldn’t risk being caught. Eunice: He’s right. On my ship, there’s a device that’ll be able to restore all the Arachnichimps. However, I’ll need an un-mutated sample. Simian: Very well. This is my fault. It’s only right that I fix it. John: The Omnitrix says that there’s another signal interfering with it. Eunice: Oh, sorry. That’s my link to Primus, allowing me to access DNA samples. One second. (Closes her eyes, and opens them.) It’s off. You should be good to go. John: Great. Let’s end this nightmare. End Scene They are watching the location of the crash site, where DNAliens were surrounding it. Nearby was a pond of green water. Then, an overweight Arachnichimp comes out, with a Xenocyte on his head. Simian: That’s Mizaru. John: Sheesh. He’s big. Mizaru: Come out! Those who desire to dethrone me as the rightful ruler! Kevin: (absorbing wood) Looks like it’s time to fight. John: I’ll handle the big guy. You guys get Simian to the ship. Ready Simian? (turns head, and Simian was gone) Kevin: Figured as much. Gwen: Should we look for him? John: No. He’ll pull through. We just hold them off until he does. (Jumps down and slaps down Omnitrix.) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! (Gwen, Kevin and Eunice jump down to join him.) This ends now, Mizaru. Mizaru: So, that coward Simian actually went for help. Water Hazard: Surrender now, Mizaru, and I might let you off easy. Mizaru: You dare challenge me like that? Kevin: Told you. You owe me ten bucks. (Water Hazard groans.) Gwen: What? Kevin: We bet to see if this guy would say “Who dares?” Mizaru: Attack! The DNAliens start spitting slime balls. Water Hazard fires streams of water, countering the attacks. Kevin morphs his hand into a mallet, and charges through, knocking the DNAliens away. They continue to charge in, Gwen firing mana blasts to repel them. Eunice touches one of the DNAliens, her body glowing green. She then charges in, able to dodge the DNAlien attacks. She kicks DNAliens away, and was almost to her ship. Then, she’s caught in a web. She turns, seeing Mizaru was the source. Eunice: Urg! Let go! John! (Water Hazard turns, and sees the DNAliens have her, and throw her into the green pond. She resurfaces, but is then attacked by Xenocytes.) Water Hazard: Eunice! (Fires water cannons, blasting away every DNAlien in his path. He makes it to the pond, when Eunice as a DNAlien comes out, punching him and knocking him down.) Oof. Oh man! DNAlien Eunice charges to punch Water Hazard, and he moves back to dodge. Water Hazard catches the fist, and Eunice spits a slime ball at him, knocking him back. Eunice then starts pounding into Water Hazard, though his armor protected him. Gwen raises a mana shield, as slime balls are fired at her and Kevin. Mizaru: Ha! Is this all you’ve got, Simian? You’re too chicken to fight me yourself? Simian: It’s not my job to fight you. (Mizaru is hit in the face by a shot of web, and he stumbles back, a scream muffled. Simian comes out of the trees, firing web shots at the DNAliens, hitting their bodies and stopping their movements.) Water Hazard: Webs, huh? (Kicks Eunice off him, and hits Omnitrix. He turns into an Arachnichimp, similar in appearance to Simian.) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Spidermonkey gets up, and is on all six. He raises his tail, and fires a web at Eunice. She’s caught, and she falls to the ground. Spidermonkey: This better work. (Rolls Eunice over, and hits the button on her neck. She reverts into the Unitrix capsule. Spidermonkey picks up the Unitrix, and presses the button again. Eunice returns to her human form.) Yes! Eunice: Thanks. Spidermonkey: Get Simian in that machine and activate it. Eunice: Right. Simian! Come on! (Simian runs over, and she and Simian run towards the ship.) Kevin: Join them, Gwen. Eunice will need your computer smarts. Gwen: Okay. Be careful. (Gwen runs off. Spidermonkey approaches Mizaru, who retreats into a knothole. Spidermonkey follows him in.) Spidermonkey: It’s over, Mizaru. In a matter of minutes, this will be over. Mizaru: Why would I give up all of this immense power!? (Mizaru charges forward, swinging a fist. Spidermonkey does a backflip, dodging. He then hits the Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! You want to brawl? I’ll give you a brawl. Four Arms charges in, throwing a punch. Mizaru steps back and dodges, uppercutting Four Arms. Four Arms steps back, and creates a sonic clap, which hits and sends Mizaru flying back. Mizaru lands, and Four Arms charges in. Mizaru fires web from his tail, hitting Four Arms’ foot. He’s trapped, as Mizaru charges in. Four Arms punches the ground, breaking it. He then raises his webbed foot, and kicks Mizaru in the chest. Mizaru stumbles back, but the web is stuck to his chest. Mizaru goes to punch Four Arms, and Four Arms stops all four fists. Then, a pulse wave enters the knothole, and the Xenocyte comes off. Four Arms: Wow. You are still ugly. (Four Arms reverts.) Mizaru: I’m still strong enough to finish you! (Eunice lands in front of Mizaru, and kicks him in the head, knocking him out.) John: Nice shot. I’m guessing it worked. Eunice: Yep. Thanks to you, the Arachnichimps have been saved from extinction. John: Please. It was you who saved them. I just provided backup. Eunice: (laughs) Well, in that case, thank you for the backup. John: Of course. Need a ride home? Eunice: Thanks. They take Mizaru outside, where he wakes up and breaks free. Mizaru runs off, and the ground breaks. A giant worm with a metal head comes up and eats him. John: Was that? Eunice: A Root Shark. We won't see that guy again. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Simian *Eunice *Azmuth (voice only) *Root Shark Villains *Mizaru *DNAliens Aliens *Articguana *Water Hazard *Spidermonkey (first appearance) *Four Arms Trivia *Due to the corrupt DNA sample, Simian becomes the DNA sample for Arachnichimps. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10